


A Happier Day in Skyhold

by mallabyway



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Happy, Joyful, Love, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone does not feel frantic about Corypheus  and other world events, they all spend time keeping to themselves, a calm wave wrapping around the keep.<br/>It is one of those rare days, where everyone can genuinely feel happy.<br/> <br/>Takes place after Halamshiral and the Wardens.<br/>Note; With my Inquisitor, Noire Lavellan.<br/>Felt like writing something else other than doom n gloom. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happier Day in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/r1wbr2479e/Brahms-_Waltz_No._15_in_A-Flat_Major_Op._39.mp3
> 
> ^^^  
> This song was my inspiration. It just seems like a peaceful and happy waltz to me. Feel free to listen to it while reading. c:

Cassandra sat on the tree stump, re-reading the first book of _Swords & Shields_, diligently. She smiled, remembering each part as it happened. The Seeker even noticed a few details she had not noticed before, making note of them and wondering how she could have missed them the first time she read it. Soon, she turned to a smutty part. Cass looked around before turning around on the stump and haunching her shoulders over the book, smiling to herself as she read the corny pleasure in delight. 

Varric sat inside the main hall, tweaking Bianca and adding the new parts to her that the Inquisitor had found. My was Bianca beautiful...as he added the new parts, he remembered when Hawke had helped him get her enchanted. If Bianca did not shoot lethally before, she did after that spell. He stroked her smooth wood, silently thanking her for all that they went through.

Solas, sat at his desk, mixing a new shade of paint, looking at the walls for his next mural. He had already painted the Wardens and the Fade, now where to put Halamshiral. He thought about how he should paint Empress Celene as well as her majesty's ball gown. Perhaps he would paint people dancing, sneaking in somewhere the Inquisitor and her Commander. He smiled to himself, curious as to what her reaction might be. Satisfied with the color he had come up with, he stood up from his desk and moved to a big section of the wall. Carefully, he lifted the brush and began to paint the memories. 

Above him, Dorian was sound asleep in his chair. New books of Tevinter studies surrounded him, stacks on the floor. Some were open and some had loose papers slowly falling out. He was sinking into the chair,his head resting slightly on his shoulder. His hands were on his stomach, holding a book to it. His feet were resting on a stool, encouraging his relaxed position. His chest and shoulders rose slowly, indicating that despite his very still position, he was still very much alive. On top of it all, the sun beamed on him through the window, keeping him warm and toasty like he was a cat.

Vivienne went through her dresses, deciding which ones needed some love and which ones were all of a sudden ghastly. She pulled out one that was adorned in simply far too many gems. Wondering what her sense of taste used to be, she sat down in a chair and began to undo the string that held the gems into the cloth. She began to make the dress her own again, like she often did. The dress had yellow, blue, green _and_ silver jewels to her dismay. Removing the green and blue ones, she immediately saw the incredible improvement and smiled confidently.

Josephine sat upstairs with Leliana, humming a song from her old profession. While she did so, she skimmed over some requests for lords and ladies to visit Skyhold. Leliana was giving her ravens pieces of meat for their daily meal. Unconsciously, she found herself humming along with Josephine, causing the Antivan to stop and look at the red head, smiling fondly. Leliana had realized her doing and looked back at her, smiling sheepishly. The two friends held their smiles for a few moments longer before turning back to the minor duties they had in front of them, humming in a better synchronization now.

Cole walked around the garden, picking up flowers and whispering something about how the Templar found the Inquisition scout pretty. She reminded him of golden flowers, the ones that were brightest and were to be given for happier occasions. Cole was determined to help the man's struggles to confess, creating a small bouquet of yellow flowers in his hand. He would leave them on the Scout's armor in the barracks, so that at least she would know she is admired.

Morrigan read the story of the Grey Wardens and the Blight to her son, telling him about how two wardens that had lost everything gathered a party and proved to everyone how strong they truly were. She did not drop any of their names, including her own, as she wanted him to understand the story first before he realized she was part of the epic journey. Occasionally, he spoke up and asked her if the Hero of Fereldan was pretty or if she ever avenged the slaughter of her family. Morrigan was pleased by his curiosity, allowing her to be happy to reply and answer that the Warden was quite pretty, and that he would have to wait and find out if she got the "bad man". Kieran sighed but continued to listen, engrossed in her words. Morrigan shifted on the bench and he rested his head against her arm. She smiled as she continued reading aloud.

In the tavern, Sera lied on her silky pillows and sheets, writing in her journal. She noted that the bard had begun singing a song about her and how creepy she found it. The archer stuck out her tongue as she made a disgusted face. She could've sworn the bard would not stop looking at her as well. Whatever this lady's deal was, she was _not_ interested. Not her type. Too...happy all the time It was ridiculous. Underneath her complaints, she began to doodle her ideal woman, drawing the horns and of course, the Qunari tits.

Iron Bull was tossing a coin, claiming heads while Krem called tails. They had both taken a fancy for the kitchen maid, who had given them both mixed signals. It was now a matter of who should sweep her off her feet first. Of course, Krem told his chief that there was no way the Iron Bull knew how to properly sweep a lady off her feet. The Qunari only replied that not every woman needed to be moved by romantic sentiment. He also noted that he wasn't trying to woo her but to get her to enjoy his company for the night. The first coin toss ended in tails. Bull, flabbergasted, insisted on two-out-of-three. So they tossed it again and it was tails once more. Krem rose an eyebrow, smirking at him before chugging down the remainder of his alcoholic beverage and heading toward the kitchen. Bull shook his head and laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair.

Blackwall tended to the mounts with Horsemaster Dennett. He fed them herbs and carrots, stroking their noses and thick necks. At one point, a halla reached forward to nibble on his beard, causing him to chuckle and pull away before it got a chance. He stroked his beard affectionately and gently scolded the beast. He went back inside the barn and sat down, smiling. He felt weightless. It was moments like this, the small ones, that he would never trade for the world. The Inquisition gave him a life again, and it meant so much to him. He was relieved he had been given his second chance.

On the battlements, Cullen and Noire overlooked the view of the mountain. A gentle breeze rustled their hair. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up at the man she loved and smiled. He beamed back down at her before leaning in for a gentle kiss, in which she happily obliged. She was so relieved that they had finally confessed their love for one another. She thought about how they had shared so many more intimate moments since then, not knowing that she could ever be  closer to him that she thought she already was. Cullen knew that his heart would continue to pound rapidly in his chest as long as she looked at him with her fiery gaze. He ran his hand across her forehead, removing her hair from her face and kissed her freckled skin gently. The both of them could not wait for a life together after this was all over.


End file.
